Morning Stars
by TerraFire36
Summary: Serena felt accomplished, wanted, and longed for. And she hadn't felt that way since the boys in her school hit puberty and started recognizing her for more than her cowboy boots. Darien hits a girl with his car, and things start climbing uphill. AU.
1. SummaryPrologue

Story Summary.

"And so, this presentation ends with a simple statistic..."

Darien Shields was an entrpenuer. At the age of 19 he owned 5 small buisness', and made them into multi-millionares, spuring his company into a whirlwind of money and publicity. He was featured on many magazine covers: "Entrepenuer", "Make Money", "Buisness Monthly", "The World of Buisness"... he could keep on naming them. But Darien Shields, now at the age of 23, had managed to keep his personal life out of the media. No press was ever around his house because of the extreme amount of security guards. Everyone in the press industry knew that Darien Shields was off-limits, and he planned to stay that way. 

* * *

Serena Liat knew where she belonged. And where she belonged was in the country, staying in the straight roads and open country of upstate New York on her family farm. She was raised a farmer, but she knew she was meant to do more. So after graduating High School, she had talked with her family about college. They weren't happy, but agreed with the local community college, with Serena majoring in Creative Writing and mythology. After attending community college for 2 years, her professors told her that they couldn't educate her anymore, and she was rewarded with a scholarship to a big literacy college in New York City.  
So off she went.

And so, the story begins. 

* * *

Sorry for the title, I'll fix it tomorrow. I've been sitting here for almost 2 hours trying to think of one, and i wanted to get this published anyway, so I'l just fix it tomorrow. It's 2:30 and i have to wake up decently early, so I think you can wait. And as an apology I'll upload the first chapter along with it.

3, Terra. 


	2. The Departure

Chapter One.

Serena sighed as she shuffled through the hay in the horse barn. It was the day before she left for New York, and what did they make her do? Clean and feed the horses. She layed the hay fork against the rickety wood of the old barn and overlooked it for one last time. Her family owned four horses: Cloud, Trix, Neon, and Lickety Split. They were all good tempered horses, except for Lick, who when she was young threw her off and broke her leg.

She hadn't riden her for a while after that, to say the least.

Serena came to the realization that she probably wasn't going to wear these clothes anymore, either. She looked down at her plaid shirt-the sleeves were cut off along time ago. She tied it so it wasn't loose, and she had cut her jeans up to her knees so they wouldn't get in the way. Her mud plastered cowboy boots should have been thrown out ages ago, but she couldn't seem to get rid of them.

"Serena! Dinner!" her mother called, beckoning her into the house. She closed up the barn and said goodbye to the horses, her boots clacking against cement of the porch as she made her way into the house.

She kicked off her boots and walked into the kitchen, the smell of her mothers chicken pot pie enticing her appetite as she approached the oven. Her mother noticed her appearance and smirked, her eyes glinting in a teasing manner.

"Geez, you're all over food like the horses are over carrots."

She smiled and hit her mom playfully in the arm, sitting down at the old wooden table. This table had been in her family for years. Her fingers danced along the edge, grinning at the old carvings she got punishd for. A badly spelled sentence read 'Sammy Smells' while on Sammy's side there was one that read 'serena is stupid'.

"You look like you're feeling up the table." Speak of the devil. Serena stuck out her toungue at her 15 year old brother. He was always going to be her little Sammy.

"I'm going to miss this table. I'm going to miss this family, even a stuck up brat like you." she said to Sammy, winking. Her mother came over with her oven mits on and set down the gigantic pot pie.

"You're not leaving forever, honey. I'll come and visit sometime. You'll see." she smiled, "You've wanted to go to New York for a while, haven't you?"

That was always true. The city had always been a place she wanted to go to. Even though she lived in New York, it was a world of difference in the city.

The rest of dinner was in laughs and jokes, as Serena bid her farewell to her family.

Tommorow she was off to New York.

-  
i know, I know, I suck at updating.  
cries  
but i'll update within this week i promise! 3 


	3. The Accident

"We will shortly be arriving to New York City. Please stay in your seats and have your trays in the upright position. Thank you, and thanks for flying AirTran."

The flight was almost over. Serena sighed with relief.

She was glad she had brought her notebook, and she was already starting on a story.

*******************

Darien scurried out of the office in a hurry. He had just been in a board of directors meeting, that took 2 hours. He was glad it was over. Running out of the office to the safety of his home, a new girl had tried to stop him.

"Darien, my name is Mina, and I would like-"

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time right now. Make an appointment with my secretary, and I would like to talk to you."

He left the girl speechless as he ran down the stairs (elevators were too slow) and into the parking lot, where his BMW sat in the reserved spot.

*******************

Serena's plane had landed, and she had gotten her baggage. There was this really cute guy on the plane next to her, trying to grab her attention as she wrote. He had actually looked over and read some of it and complimented her.

She was now leaving JFK, passing through the clear glass doors. When she got outside she looked up into the tall skyscrapers and the smog that covered New York City. The sun was trying to peek through the grey clouds.

Someone bumped into her with a faint 'Watch where you're going' and knocked her down. Thankfully she only had two suitcases, or else everything would've scattered. She hadn't realized how crowded New York was until she had fallen.

Women with buisness suits and stylish black boots passed her in a hurry. Men with suits and ties stepped over her. One kid jumped over her suitcase on a skateboard. She tried to pick herself up when she realized she had spreained her wrist. THIS SUCKED!

She picked up her suitcases tenderly and jumped up, wobbling for a second. She had alwasy been clumsy. Sammy used to tease her when she had fallen when playing soccer of cleaning the barn. She had even once feel off of a horse, which had been a near death experience. She remembered how her parents had been all teary eyed, even though nothing was wrong.

******************

The traffic in New York had alwasy annoyed Darien. He was near JFK, where his penthouse was. He honked his horn repeatedly so he would actually move his car. He saw an opening and sped up. What missed his eyes was a girl walking across the street.

****************

Serena had found an opening in the traffic and ran across. She heard a honking horn and turned to look. A car was speeding towards her approaching rapidly. She shielded her eyes......and suddnely she blacked out.

* * *

OOOOH, I know. =] Sorry I never update. I'm trying to get over this humongous writers block. Sorry if this chapter is horrid. =[


	4. The Meeting

-

Serena awoke to the smell of coffee....and mens cologne. She blinked a couple times, her eyes hazy and everything dark. She heard someone walk over and saw them bend over her.

"Are you awake? Hello?"

A husky deep voice was calling to her. She blinked her eyes again, this time the picture becoming clearer. The smell of musky cologne was filling her nostrils. Her eyes focused on the deep blue eyes in front of her.

A devilishly handsome man stood over her wearing a white dress shirt with a couple buttons undone. His broad chest was covered with the shirt, which surprisingly made Serena want to take his shirt off. Midnight black hair covered his head, accenting his gorgeous eyes. Serena found herself speechless.

"Do you remember anything? Is anything hurt?" he asked, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Slowly she pulled herself up, balancing herself on the mans shoulders. She looked around where she was and didn't recognize anything. Tan walls surrounded what looked to be an apartment. Accentuated by black furniture and charcoal grey pillows, the huge apartment looked like a bachelors pad. A rich guys bachelors pad, according to the size.

A stinging pain phased her thought, and she clutched at her ribs. Why were her ribs hurting? All she remembered was walking into the street and seeing a car....

"I'll go get you some ice."

There was a hint of guilt in his voice. Serena connected all the dots.

She had been hit by a car! And this was the guy that hit her!

Her face flushed with anger. How dare he treat her like this, after hitting her with his car! It was then that he decided to show up, with a bag of ice in his hands. Serena picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a slipper, and chucked it at him. The slipper hit him square in the face, and he dropped the bag of ice on the floor, causing it to spill out on the hardwood.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled, picking up the other one and throwing it at him. "Ouch," she hissed, grabbing her ribs.

He reluctantly picked up the bag of ice, collecting the random pieces scattered over the hardwood. He slowly made his way over to her, cautiously approaching. She was clutching at her ribs, his face flushed and her eyes beginning to tear. He immediately felt a guilt wash over him. It was an accident, and it wasn't on purpose. But he still felt stupid and he wished he wouldn't of rushed to get home.

She glared at him and snatched the bag from him, tentatively placing it on her ribs. She let out a howl of pain.

"I'm so sorry. Just let me help you," he whispered as he took the bag of ice from her small hands. She sat there, glaring at the other side of the couch, avoiding his gaze. He sighed, and moved her hands from her abdomen.

"I'll have to lift up your shirt, do you mind? I have medical training..." She nodded profusely, her ribs aching so much that she didn't care.

He tenderly lifted up her shirt until reaching the bottom of her skin colored bra. A dark purple bruise was forming over the left side of her rib cage, where she had evidently hit the car. He grimaced and lightly placed the bag of ice over it, hoping she didn't have any broken ribs. She whimpered, her fingers digging into the leather of the couch.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, and I was in such a hurry. I apologize greatly for the harm I have caused you."

Serena glanced over and looked at his guilt ridden face. She understood he didn't mean it, and he was caring for her, and he was being so nice....

"It's okay, I guess. I know how it is to do something on accident, so I forgive you. But only because you've been nice to me." she said, looking to the other side of the couch once again.

"So, you can stay here for a while. I won't allow you to get up or move. This is my fault, so you will be my responsibility." he stated, looking at her for approval.

"Are you kidding me? I start college in a month! Thanks for your offer, but I have to go get my things situated-"

"Are you in any condition to do that?" he interrupted. "One of your ribs is most likely cracked, you may have internal bleeding, and you have a scrape on your arm..." She hadn't noticed that. It had been tended to and bandaged. "..you cannot leave until you are fine. I have everything you need in this place." he finished.

She thought a moment before asking, "Where are we anyway? And who are you? If I stay with you I have to at least know that much."

"We are at my penthouse, near JFK airport. And I'm Darien Shields. Nice to meet you."

She stuttered and a flash of crimson spread across her face. She looked up, examining the very well known face. She thought she had seen him before! God, he was only 3 years older than her, and her accomplishments seemed like nothing to his. Her mouth was hanging open foolishly, as she continued to blush and look like a complete idiot.

"W-Well, It's very nice to meet you. I'm Serena Liat. Just moved here from upstate," she said, astounded she could barely talk at all. Suddenly he wasn't just some ordinary hot guy who had hit her with his car, he was an intimidating New York business man known for being extremely good at negotiating. And here she was arguing with him?

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person. Who will stay here in my penthouse." He smirked and got up, walking over to the kitchen to come back with a mug of coffee. "Coffee?" He asked nonchalantly, taking a sip and offering her the mug. Her face boiled and she snatched the mug from him, gulping it down in a swift motion.

"Hot!" She squeaked, setting the coffee down on the table to fan her open mouth. Darien laughed and gave her an ice cube from her ice bag.

She didn't feel as intimidated, seeing as he was a pretty nice guy. And sure, she was attracted to him, but she was definitely not her type.

* * *

sorry for being late. =[ more is coming, though. I promise!


	5. The Akward Situation

Ah, a couple notes:  
-He keeps her there because he doesn't want his reputation damaged! And stuff. =]  
-I know, the last sentence on the last chapter was supposed to be "He was definitely not her type". Sorry! .  
I think thats all the questions answered?

Also, I'd like to thank all my watchers and commenters and people who favorited. Thank you so much! :

**There is a lil bit of a sexual situation in this chapter, making me change the rating for later. =]**

P.S. Hope you have a good holiday! 3 -

* * *

Darien watched as Serena slept on his couch, her delicate hands resting on her stomach. It was evening, around 5:00, but she was exhausted, and he had understood. She had bickered, but he was grateful that she didn't want to cause any trouble with law enforcement.

He was left there, as she dozed, sitting and waiting. Waiting for her to wake up and look him in the eyes with that crystal clear blue...

What was he thinking? He hit her with a car, and now he expected her to be attracted to him? And relationships were not his thing, anyway. All he had been doing was getting sexual relief. When he showed up at a club, people knew who he was. Especially girls who were drunk or seeking attention of some kind. Last weekend, he slept with a girl who just turned 18 named Mina.

Wait.

Mina? As in the Mina who tried to introduce herself earlier today.

He knew that ass looked familiar.

"Darien...."

He glanced over at the sleeping girl on his couch, and his attention was directed back towards her. She was still sleeping, turning over on her side and mumbling a few things. Had she said his name in her sleep? Her hand shot out suddenly and took his, wrapping her long elegant fingers around his. He blushed and looked to make sure she was still sleeping.

Darien, you idiot. Stop flirting with a girl you hit with your car. His thoughts were stopped with the way her hand was wrapped around his. She was gripping, almost desperately to him.

"Don't....go...." She mumbled, and Darien's heart melted. He took another look at the girl, studying her face. Her closed eyes revealed long black eyelashes that fanned over the top of her rosy cheek. Her mouth was slightly open, pink lips glossed over from moisture. Long golden hair draped over his couch and framed her breathtaking face, and he was wondering why he hadn't noticed her beauty earlier. Maybe he was too distracted by guilt, or by her explosive personality.

He found himself leaning towards her, his eyes sliding closed and his lips parted. He felt the delicate touch of her lips, and his eyes popped open. He jumped away, out of her grasp, horrified. What had he just done? _Great, hit her with a car and now violate her._

Striding to his bathroom, he removed his dress shirt, planning to take a nice cold shower and get some sense.

* * *

Serena woke up to the sound of running water and the smell of axe. She sleepily opened her eyes, realizing it was the second time she had woken up in Darien's apartment. This time she was better informed and didn't feel totally out of place. She glanced around to the propped open bathroom door.

She carefully stood up, her hand tentatively placed on her ribcage, and tiptoed over to the door. Steam wafted into her face, and she pushed open the door.

Darien was wearing only a black towel. His wet hair was messed up in a perfect way, and Serena almost drooled. He was built, had a six pack, and god knows what else. He finally noticed her standing there gawking, and his midnight blue eyes widened.

"Serena, what are you doing?" he asked, stunned that she would intrude.

Serena could feel the crimson heat on her cheeks. Too embarrassed to answer, she spun around, and trying to run, she slipped on the moisture on the tile floor. She closed her eyes to prepare for the impact when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her up. She turned to see Darien holding her flush against his chest. Tiny water droplets touched her finger tips, running down the length of her hand.

Dariens eyes were dark with something she couldn't decipher.

"Darien, I-" She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. She whimpered into the smoldering kiss, his body pressing her against the wall. She could feel the slight pain in her ribs, but was to distracted to care. His hand, which was on her waist, traveled up to her neck, lightly brushing his thumb against her jaw. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, tangling in his hair and pulling him forward. She wanted more of this insane contact, wanted to be as close as possible to him.

He picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and set her on the sink. She could feel his hands dancing on her back, caressing with each touch. She gasped when she felt something hard against her, and she pulled back from the kiss and placed her hands on his chest.

His eyes were darkened with what she now understood as lust, and his breathing was staggered.

"I hardly know you, Darien." she whispered, looking to the side to avoid his heated gaze. She glanced up and saw him nod.

"I'm sorry" he said, and she could her the shame in his voice. "I'm sorry for advancing on you like that....I have no right."

She shook her head. "No, Darien, I pulled you closer, I kissed you back."

He looked up, his hands still resting on her thighs. "It's mostly my fault. It's just that when you walked in, I wasn't expecting it, and you were blushing madly....." he whispered, looking around as if to find the answers hiding in his bathroom. "Look, I don't want you to be another girl I sleep with."

Serena was confused. "What does that mean?" she asked, her voice trembling. He stepped away from her, resting against the opposite wall.

"When I kissed you," he saw Serena blush at the thought, "it felt different. You had more of an effect on me than anyone else. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything, I'm saying I am completely physically attracted towards you. And I don't know for certain, but it seems that you feel the same towards me." he finished, glancing over to see if he had said something wrong.

"So you are saying we shouldn't have contact like this ever again?" she said, hinting a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"No, no," he said, walking towards her again and placing his hands on her waist. "I'm saying this shouldn't happen just because I want you and you want me. This," he pointed to Serena and himself, "won't happen unless something else happens." he said, looking to her for understanding.

She nodded, sort of understanding his thought process. _He wants a relationship and not just sex._

"I understand." She said, pushing herself off of the sink and walking towards the doorway. He smiled and nodded to her as she left.

"Oh, hey." She popped back into the bathroom. "Do you mind getting me some ice when you're done?"


	6. The Not So Official Date

Darien sighed, resting his hand against the sink.

What had just happened? Had he just denied a woman? A very attractive, seductive woman?

Darien shook his head, his hair still dripping from the shower he had taken 10 minutes ago. He was glad she stopped him. It had made him realize the importance of a relationship. It made him realize Serena wasn't just any girl after his money.  
She was like electricity, her touch tingling his spine and her lips coaxing him softly. He wanted her, more than anything he had ever wanted. But was that just physical longing? Most likely. He knew himself better than that to assume he loved her. He knew he was a man, and men had needs and sexual desires that he couldn't fathom pushing unto Serena. Andrew has always called him a player, picking up girls from clubs and seducing them with small talk, charm, and money. Most girls didn't need to be seduced much, they just saw his designer suits and gorgeous face and they swooned.  
It seemed to him like he was just trying to find replacement for someone he would encounter later. Serena had opened his eyes to a new kind of lust, a new kind of want, and a new kind of longing.  
He picked up his razor and started filling his sink, staring down into the rippling surface of the water.

* * *

Serena felt accomplished, wanted, and longed for. And she hadn't felt that way since the boys in her school hit puberty and started recognizing her for more than her cowboy boots.  
She was beaming, it seemed,and her step was bouncy and her bruise didn't ache quite as much. She lounged on the couch, her feet resting delicately on the leather upholstery of the expensive furniture. His money wasn't a factor, it was just icing on the cake. And it was a really good cake.  
Darien, at first seeming conceited and arrogant, was actually perfect. He was caring, nice, and obviously sensitive. The way he dealt with her in the bathroom had shown this, and she loved it. Serena knew she was starting to feel something for Darien. It wasn't just the liquid fire that pooled in her stomach when he touched her, but the softness of his eyes when he looked at her. And she knew something was growing between them.

"Serena, catch." She looked up for a brief second to see an ice bag being tossed to her and she quickly caught it. She was momentarily distracted by the crisp black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and dress pants, and snapped her mouth closed.

He came and sat next to her, his hands placed lightly on her stomach.

"May I?" he asked quietly, and she nodded her head slowly, awaiting the touch of his cool fingers to her skin. He slowly lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her breasts. Serena noticed the hitch in his breathing when staring at her bare torso, and he forced his eyes to look to the bruise. Still dark purple, he sighed, took an ice cube from the ice bag, and placed it lightly over the bruise. Serena whimpered, her back arching slightly from the freezing contact.

* * *

Darien eyes darkened watching Serena in front of him. _Control yourself_. Slowly breathing he reached for her shirt and pulled it down, his mind fighting for control. Serena gulped, and sat up again, her hand tentatively placed on his upper arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked lightly, her voice laced with concern. He nodded, smiling at her, and stood up.

"Would you like some dinner? I'll cook up some fettuccine Alfredo."

Serena drooled and nodded, her eyes happy and her stomach hungry.

* * *

Dinner was done, and Darien and Serena had been talking for hours. She had learned about his parents death and how he had been adopted when he was five. He learned her favorite color, which was yellow, and how she had kept her hair short and always in pigtails ever since she was 6.

Wine had been brought out, and they had only gone through one bottle. Darien's eyes lit up when Serena told stories about her brother Sammie, and his laughter would fill the room. He hadn't expected this to be so out-of-movie perfect.

"Tomorrow I have work, but do you want me to take off?" he had asked her later, when they were both sitting on his couch. She looked up, her eyes betraying the answer she wanted to give. He smiled, and reached out to cup her cheek gently.

"I don't want to go either.." he whispered, his face drawing closer to hers. Her eyes closed before he gently touched his lips to hers. She sighed and twined her fingers in his midnight hair.  
Reluctantly he pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

She heard his door close and fell back on the couch.

She had fallen.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness, guys. =] MY B! School had been time consuming and difficult. But I'm writing more now, so yey!  
Thanks so much for reviews and favs, I love reading each one to see what you guys think. Constructive Criticism is my favorite, and I always get the "UPDATE PLEASE!" which is why this chapter is so short. =]  
Love you all.


	7. The Start of a Problem

**Sexual situations, cussing, and nudity, OH MY!**

* * *

Serena hated admitting this feeling she was developing. It wasn't on purpose, or intentional, it was just...right.

Men hadn't always been interested in her. She remembered being teased in elementary school for how skinny she was, and how many freckles she had. It was in middle school, when she was surrounded by pubescent boys that she started getting attention. She remembered dating the high school nerd and then next year dating the star quarterback. Each and everyone of them had only wanted one thing- to get in her pants. She had never let them.

She wasn't social in college because she didn't have time for it, but she had the hots for her creative writing professor.

Darien was different. And she knew this now.

She woke at 8:00, which was early for her. Darien wasn't up yet, but she put hot water in the coffee pot and heated it and then grabbed some ice for her ribs. The swelling was going down, but sleeping had proven difficult. Her eyes darted to the bedroom door, and an evil thought process began. _What if I walked in there and just jumped him?_ She shook her head and opened a cabinet to get a glass. _Just to see him vulnerable and wanting. God, she wanted him. And the bathroom incident had just proven it._

Alright, that's it.

Setting the ice down on the counter, she tiptoed over to his bedroom door and slowly exhaled. Her stomach tingled, and it wasn't the bruise. Taking the cold brass into her small hand, she turned and pushed lightly. Her eyes darted to the bed, and she held her breath.

Sunlight was streaming from the blinds, laying rays across the expanse of the bed. Black sheets were tangled around a tan, exposed body. The sheets covered low below his navel, and left her imagination guessing. Why didn't she do this earlier?

She stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly, and tried not to run over to his bed. She could hear him breathing as she approached. His hair was so perfectly messed up, just like when he had gotten out of the shower. He was laying on his side, with an arm under the pillow supporting his head, and the other laying across the bed. Near where she was. She sat on the bed as lightly as she could and her fingers brushed his forehead. She sighed and traced his cheekbone, down his neck, and unto his chest. He was just so sexy. She couldn't stop thinking about the dirty things she wanted to do to him. She placed her hand over his heart and felt the steady beating of it. Her heart was like a butterfly beating rapidly on her chest compared to his.

Everything about him was so even. So right, so perfect. Her thumb brushed over his eyebrows, and his eyes fluttered open. His hand grasped hers and he kissed it, looking up at her with warm eyes. She could feel the heat in her cheeks under his gaze. He gently tugged her, and she fell on the bed next to him. His breath washed over her face when he positioned her beneath him, and she just stared into midnight eyes. She had stopped thinking a while ago.

His lips found hers eagerly, and she welcomed them wholly. _Was everyone this good at kissing?_ His tongue played along her lips until she opened her mouth, gasping at his touch. His hand cupped her cheek and traveled along her neck and collarbone until resting just above her cleavage. She opened her eyes and gazed into his dark orbs. He kept her gaze as his hand cupped her breast, and his thumb brushed over her nipple. A strangled cry left her throat and encouraged him. He nuzzled her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I want to see what I do to you."

She fought to keep her eyes open as he buttoned down her shirt partially and slipped his hand inside to the warm flesh. His left eyebrow raised because she wasn't wearing a bra, but that was soon forgotten when she arched her back and pressed herself against him. The pain from her bruise was forgotten in this heated moment, and she moaned softly. His eyes were black with lust, and his hand ripped apart the buttons to reveal her whole torso. He greedily kissed down her breast before swirling his tongue along a pink peak. She was so responsive to his touch that it amazed her. Her skin had never been so alive and tingling with anticipation before. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and her breathing was labored. He stopped and kissed her again, softly this time.

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed and covered her chest with her arms. He smiled and pulled her arms away to leave her half naked, sprawled on his bed. He reached to his dresser for a shirt and threw one to her.

"Sorry for ripping yours."

She was trying to catch her breath still, and she was trying to comprehend why he stopped. He wanted something more with her. Right.

Then why did she want him so bad? Didn't she think they should wait until they are actually something, too? She was confused, and it showed clearly on her face. He smiled and crawled off of the bed. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers, but boxers made it even more apparent....

She blushed and covered her head and she heard him chuckle.

"What did you expect? I had a gorgeous women topless on my bed. I'm going to go take a shower. And if you peek this time, I'm not holding back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was a happy happy man. Serena was funny, nice, and didn't care about eating a hamburger instead of a salad. And god, her body was perfect. Even with the tint of a bruise she had been more than stunning. Maybe he should have hit her with his car sooner.

He was proud of himself, too. For being the one in control, and being the responsible one and stopping what could've turned out bad. Or good. Really really good. But he wanted to love her, not just fuck her. Did he love her?

Maybe.

Feeling the cool water hit his face was refreshing and woke him up a second time that morning. Today, he had to go to work. His companies depended on him, and he wasn't making any money just laying around the apartment with Serena. What would she do all day? Maybe he should get her something so she would be entertained. And he had to wrap her bruise to keep her from moving the bone while it healed. Could this be any more perfect?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello? Hi, my name is Serena Liat. I'm transferring from Syracuse University to your school? When did you want me to move in?.....Oh, in three weeks. Ok.....My creative writing professor is now working there? Really. Alright, well I'll see you in a couple weeks. Thanks."

Seiya was moving here? When did this happen? She had thought he sent her here to get a better education, not so she could go with him! She sighed and picked up her notebook.

"Chapter one. A girl kills her creative writing professor for moving with her!!" She threw down her pen and let out a frustrated growl. Darien would fix things. Darien fixed everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**IS THAT LONG ENOUGH? Lawl. I have a chapter question for you guys:**

**Should Serena stay at the school she is going to, or should she transfer because of Seiya? And think of puppy names. :]**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Summer is right around the corner, but that doesnt mean anything. I have a convention to go to, and im busy with a fashion week in August...But I'll try writing. =]**


	8. Resentment

**Okay, while reading this chapter. Mina is not the same Mina in the beginning, the one Darien refuses. I'll change her name right after publishing this chapter. But, it was my mistake. The one in the beginning should be Raye. But anyway, here's a LONG chapter, filled with excitement and explicit material. Not the nice kind, either.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_  
_**

_"Our frustration is greater when we have much and want more than when we have nothing and want some. We are less dissatisfied when we lack many things than when we seem to lack but one thing."_

-Eric Hoffer 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Seiya shuffled through the papers on the desk in his new office, looking for acceptance papers. He sighed in frustration, holding his head in his hands.

It all came back to one decision that he had made. All of his frustration, all of the pining and longing for, was all of his fault. He knew she had been better than he could ever hope to be, much less teach, and he had given her release. From him and the school she was at. He had encouraged her, and now was following her footsteps. He was trying to take back something he felt had been too good.

He wanted her back, wanted them back. And who could blame him for wanting Serena, so full of life and laughter and everything he had wanted to be?

His head rested on the edge of his desk, his face curled in desperation and hurt and longing. He remembered whispered kisses, feather light touches, and promises spoken between lovers. He wanted that back. And he hoped she did, too.

OOOOOOOOO

"Mina, god I've missed you." Serena jumped into her friends embrace, giggling and glad for some company. Mina was her best friend back in high school, and she had gotten a full ride to the Art Institute of New York City for graphic design and illustration. Serena hadn't seen her for two years, and Mina was part of the reason why she decided to go to New York City.

"Stop, you silly girl. And who's apartment is this?" Mina smirked, slipping past her and into the living room. Serena watched her walk over to one of the picture frames on the wall, and Minas jaw dropped.

"DARIEN SHIELDS?!?!? Oh my god Serena, YOU GUYS ARE DATING?"

Serena blushed. "No, we're not dating, idiot. He's only letting me stay here until I heal." Which, she was doing quite quickly. Her bruise was barely noticeable now, and it only hurt when something bumped into her quite hard. Mina rolled her eyes, and walked over to Serena, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She smirked.

"You jumped his bones already, haven't you? I mean, how could you not? We're talking about People magazines most eligible bachelor of 2008 here, Serena." Serena blushed and walked over to the kitchen, Mina following her diligently.

"Serena, please tell me you have. I've heard that he's.....well endowed, if you know what I'm saying." Serena choked on the milk she was drinking and looked back at Mina, horrified.

"Are you kidding? 'Oh, thanks for hitting me with your car, let me see your penis!' Yeah, great idea Mina. I'm sure that's the greeting he wanted." She rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the stools around the island in the kitchen. Mina followed suit.

"Why is he even letting you stay here?" Mina asked, looking around the spacious apartment.

Serena explained everything about how she woke up, how he had pre-med training, how they had spent nights talking. She left out some details, like how she walked in on him in the shower and had an intense make out session. How his cobalt eyes stared right into her soul.

She walked over to a bookcase, pulling down her notebook to show Mina a story she had started. Mina had often gotten inspiration from Serena's stories, drawing characters or vivid colors representing angst and emotions. Serena felt empowered whenever that happened, so she was glad to have the opportunity again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Seiya moved out here with you? That's weird." Mina said, her hands full of chocolate chip cookies that Darien had made. Serena shuffled and stared at her feet, remembering all of the things Seiya had shared with her.

"Yeah. I'm going tomorrow to talk to him." Mina narrowed her eyes. Though she had not been near Serena at the time, she knew about the secret relationship Seiya shared with her.

"Last time you said that, you didn't come back till the next morning." Serena blushed at the memory and took a cookie from Mina.

"Well, it's not going to happen again. I don't want it to happen again."

"Yeah, Darien will get protective and will want you all to himself. Speaking of which, you like him?"

Serena frowned. "Will you get off of the Darien thing? We haven't slept together-"

"YET." Mina mumbled, mouth full of cookies.

"I don't even know if it's going to happen. He's so great Mina, so accomplished, something I'll never be. And I know he's had his sexual conquests, and there has to be women going after him. I'm just a teenager to him. He doesn't see me as a woman." Serena kept her voice strong, but she knew she was making excuses. Yesterday morning he had definitely seen her as a woman, his actions had proven that. She was confused, and with Seiya now in the city...she just didn't know.

"Well, I have to go to class, but we have to hang out later. And you better tell me more next time, or I will scheme my ass off."

Serena laughed and watched Mina bounce out the door. She needed to figure out things, and the sooner it happened the better. She was going to see Seiya tonight, and stop whatever he was planning.

OOOOoOOOOOO

"I was wondering if I could speak to Professor Kaine?" Serena asked politely, blinking at the aging lady behind the counter of the university lounge. The lady looked down and back up at her, blinking curiously.

"You're Serena Liat, correct?" Serena frowned.

"Yes?"

"Your Uncle has left you letter. He'll be out until tomorrow, but he said to give this to you if you came."

Serena rolled her eyes and took the letter. Her uncle? She thanked the lady and walked to a bench, sitting down. Her nails ripped the envelope open, and she peered inside.

_Serena,_

_ I know you are wondering why I'm here. I told the secretary at the desk that you were my niece so that she would give this to you without suspicion. I know there is a lot to be said between us, so please read the address on the back of this paper. It's my apartment. Please come talk to me._

_-SK_

She laughed. He thought she was naive, but he was wrong. She would go, but give him a good talking to. Serena stashed the letter in her purse, and stormed out of the swing doors and unto the street to hail a cab.

-

When she got to the apartment building, she followed directions and arrived at apartment 204. She breathed in deeply, knowing that this was a bad idea. Following her convictions she rapped on the door and heard heavy footsteps. Her hand was shaking.

When the door was opened, she looked up and froze. Seiya had always been handsome in the breathtaking way. She remembered first stumbling into his lecture hall and thinking he was a student, his looks so beautiful and young. It wasn't much different seeing him now, his dress shirt almost all of the way unbuttoned and hair a shaggy mess. His face was surprised, and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity until he spoke.

"Where are my manners? Come in."

It was rare to see him off guard, his usual suaveness and charm making him invincible. She stumbled in and suddenly felt like she was 18 all over again. Her prepared speech failed her now, and the boldness she had left with was replaced by embarrassment.

Seiya looked over her, her cheeks blazing and her eyes downcast. He didn't have anymore to say, not right now.

"Serena." he whispered, and in that moment she forgot everything. He pulled her to him and caught her lips with his, his hand cupping her cheek. She whimpered into the smoldering kiss, her resolve crumbling. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer, the kiss growing deeper and making her knees weak. He pushed forward, making Serena stumble into the wall, trapped between surface and his cool skin. His arms hooked around her knees, lifting her against the wall and she moaned into the kiss, threading her fingers in his dark curly hair. She always had a thing for dark hair, and especially Darien...Wait, Darien. Her eyes snapped open and she found her voice.

"Seiya, we have to-"

"I know, baby. We'll talk soon." He pressed against her intimately and white sensation flooded her brain, almost causing her to loose control again. He growled and kissed down her neck to her collarbone, and Serena moaned. His hand found the buttons on her shirt and started unbuttoning them slowly, licking the skin revealed by each one undone. Her eyes clamped shut and blood pulsed through her ears. _Why should I stop? I want him, he wants me, it could be exactly the way it was before_.

His hand slipped inside her shirt and met bear flesh and Serena arched into his palm, pressing against him. _Just like with Darien. _

"No bra Serena?" he whispered, smirking against the inner curve of her breast. Serena gasped, the image of Darien burning into her mind. Darien's mouth on her skin, Darien kissing her. She pushed against Seiya's shoulders roughly making him stumble back, confusion contorting his face. Serena ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her toes and then staring at Seiya.

"This can't happen again._ We_ can't happen again, Seiya. I came here to end this, to end whatever you were trying to start. That was the last time I'll ever be intimate with you. This is the last time I'm going to be here." It all came out in a hurried rush, her cheeks still flaming and her fingers buttoning her shirt again. Seiya looked hurt and confused. He stepped towards her, his arms reaching out. "No, no more Seiya. You won't do this to me again." She was trying to shield the emotion from reaching her voice.

Serena walked over to the door, her hand grasping the knob. She looked over at him, still breathless and flushed.

"Serena, I won't hurt you again. I won't betray you ever again, I promise. Serena, _I love you_." His words burned her already hurting pride, and her eyes flashed with anger.

"You said that last time, and when I came to see you, I found you fucking some other girl, probably telling her the same lies you told me." She seethed with anger and her eyes were brimming with tears. Seiya reeled back, gripping her arm towards him and shoving her away from the door.

"I saw you flirting with a boy in my classroom like some whore, so I went and found someone easy. You started it, Serena. Don't play the innocent and coy angel." His eyes were dark with anger, and Serena found herself scared. Seiya smirked, his fist tightening around her wrist.

"When you found me, bending that girl over the desk, it felt good knowing you were hurting. Knowing you were watching." His voice was deep now, and he turned her around and bent her over the table. Serena was crying now, her voice just a whisper.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" He laughed and pulled her skirt up revealing her underwear. He slammed his hips against her, and Serena felt bile rise in her throat.

"I bet you liked watching. I bet you wanted it, just like she was having it."

The first thing that came to Serena's mind she did, slamming her high heeled shoe into his toe. He crouched down in pain and she ran to the door, ripping it open and she flung herself into the elevator, pushing the doors closed before he could catch up. She was panicking and scared, so scared, and she didn't know what to do. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone, dialing the first person she thought of.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darien was frantic. Serena had called him crying and asking him to come pick her up at one of the apartment buildings he owned. He didn't ask, only rushed to his car, and was now speeding to the building. She had mentioned being scared and mentioned meeting a man and his vision had turned red with rage. He had assumed the worst, and hoped to god that what he thought wasn't true. Nearing the apartment building he pulled up to the curb and parked his car, slamming his door and rushing inside. Serena was sitting on the couch of the lobby. He ran over to her and knelt next to her, his hands tentatively touching her knees. She looked up, her tear stained face making his heart break.

"Sweetie, are you hurt? Where did he touch you?" She shook her head, hiding her face under her bangs like an ashamed child.

"He didn't..." she mumbled, and Darien immediately exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Come on. Let's go back to the apartment, okay?" She nodded, eyes still downcast with shame and resentment. An arm tentatively wrapped around her shoulder and Serena sighed and leaned into him, breathing in his scent and everything he was worth. She had stopped shaking after she had called him, not wanting to show weakness in front of others. He led her to his car and she plopped down into the seat, curling up in her jacket and smelling the unique scent of classic Stetson cologne, a scent that lately she had been associating with Darien.

Darien looked over at her after getting in the drivers side, examining her for any bruises or scrapes. She looked up at him, her mouth curling into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. When they got back, he was going to wrap her in warmth and comfort until she didn't remember any of it.


End file.
